


gentleman's theater

by coredrive



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coredrive/pseuds/coredrive
Summary: you thought you found an easy score of robbing a "gentleman's theater". neither you or arthur really know what that is. however, you're both in for a big surprise.





	gentleman's theater

**Author's Note:**

> this is a nsfw dialogue prompt written for an ask on my tumblr (highhonoroutlaw)! i had so much fun writing this and i hope you have just as much fun reading it.

The horse blows out a satisfied puff of air through its nose as you pat his neck. You reach into your satchel and fiddle around blindly for a moment, searching for something. Your fingers finally find it and you pull out an oatcake. He rode here hard and fast – he deserves it. After hitching your horse, you start making your way towards the tent you share with Arthur. Glances are made your way, but nobody says a word. Everybody is caught up in their own activities. Karen and Tilly are stitching patches in a sheet. Abigail is talking to John about something sternly while Jack strings together a row of small white flowers together. Molly is staring into her pocket mirror as usual while Dutch smokes a cigar. You make a mental reminder to search a little harder for that pipe he was wanting. You finally reach the tent after the short walk from the hitching post. You’re relieved to see Arthur inside drawing a picture of something in his journal. Your eyes wander momentarily to the off white pages, but shift to meet his gaze as he looks up at you.

A smile brightens his face, although without much teeth peering through. “Well, hello there. Back from town? Find anything?”

You sit down on the end of the cot towards his feet. You place your hands on his knees and turn to look at him. “Yes!”, you say with enthusiasm. “Well, possibly. I’m not quite sure what it is exactly.” Shaking your head back and forth quickly, you continue on. “But it sounds damn interesting.”

Arthur closes the journal and stuffs it lazily back into his satchel on the side table. You’ve got his attention now. “And?”

“I was at the saloon and overheard these two drunkards giggling and whispering about some gentlemen’s theater in San Denis. Have you ever heard of that?” Your head tilts ever so slightly.

He clears his throat before speaking. “Can’t say that I have. Is that somethin’ with dancing ladies in colorful costumes?”

“I’m just as clueless as you.”, you say with a shrug. “However, they were complainin’ about how expensive it was, but how it was so worth it.” Your expression is a confused one, matching Arthur’s.

“So what are you thinkin’, Y/N?”

You bite your lip as he speaks then release an anxious exhale of air before responding with your idea. “I’m thinkin’ that we rob the joint. You know what would be fun? If it’s costumes and all of that, we might just be able to grab ahold of something flashy and blend right in.”

Arthur’s eyebrows raise and his eyes shift from yours to the ground in thought. “Hmph, alright.” He looks back up at you. “You manage to hear when they do shows?”

You stand up from your spot at the end of the cot, excited. You can feel the blood in your veins start to run hot with the idea of a thrilling job. Something different for a change. You turn to Arthur. “Every other night. The drunks I was eavesdropping on went to one last night if I heard it right.”

He gives you a confirming nod. “We ride out for Saint Denis tomorrow afternoon then.”

A bright smile spreads on your lips and you walk over to him. You rub your hands together excitedly. “This sounds like fun.”, you say as you climb down onto his lap, each leg finding its spot on either side of his outer thighs.

Arthur’s hands automatically find their way to your lower back, his smile now matching yours. “Good job, sweet girl.” You both lean forward and meet for a gentle kiss. Your hands reach into his hair. Your fingers intertwine with his golden locks as your lips press together. You hadn’t even been gone long and you already missed his warmth, whether it was his lips, his smile, or even his lap. As you both pull away, you can’t help but feel giddy in anticipation of the job.

* * *

 

“Hey, Arthur.”, you say looking over at him riding next to you.

He turns his head to look at you. “Yeah?”

“Does your butt hurt just as much as mine?”

He shakes his head and laughs at your comment. “It’s probably getting there.” He sighs, clearly tired from the ride as much as you are. “We’re almost there though.” He nods his head towards the blue bridge leading into Saint Denis. You sigh as well, full of relief.

After a half an hour, you manage to find the theater. It’s located in a dark alley a few streets over from the saloon. You don’t think much of the location considering you had never even heard of a gentleman’s theater before. It was back here for that exact reason. You both head inside and are surprised to see nobody in the dimly lit lobby. Your brows furrow, both curious and nervous. Arthur walks over to the inner door and takes a look inside of the theater show room. It’s not lit very well either, but you can hear a few voices. He looks over at you while you attempt to search for a side door. You shrug at him.

“Where is everybody?” you whisper in his direction.

He shakes his head. “There’s about ten to fifteen people in there.” He gestures to the dark room with a stage. Arthur walks over to you and proceeds to follow you as you lurk down around a corner and down a hallway. There’s a door at the end. You speed up your steps and crack open the door. There’s a man sitting at a desk looking obviously frustrated. You hold up one finger to Arthur and he motions for you to go ahead. The two of you can take one person easily.

The man immediately looks up at the both of you when you enter the room. “Hey, what are you doing back here?” He stands up quickly then shakes his hands along with his head. “Nevermind that. My only girl for the night has left and quit the show and you two…” His speech lingers off while he looks us up and down, studying us. “...you two look interesting enough.”, he finishes speaking with a smirk on his face.

“Uhh… yes, she sent us here so you wouldn’t be empty handed.” You shoot Arthur a look, your eyes wide and a fake smile on your lips.

“Yes, yes, very well. This is the dressing room. You two know what to do, obviously?” You both shrug. The man starts to walk out of the room. “Just get dressed and come find me in the lobby. I will instruct you from there. Understand?”

Arthur nods while you trail over to the wardrobe area. There isn’t much room for creativity. The women’s clothing consists of a few different colors of thin silk nightgowns and a few worn shawls. You wonder if they’re supposed to look like that. In a box below the hanging clothes are your choices for shoes. They’re all heels. A grimace takes over your expression as you dig through them.

“Uh, Y/N?” Arthur pipes up from the other side of the room. “Isn’t this supposed to be a dancing lady show?”

You stand up and turn around to look at Arthur. He’s holding up a blue lawman uniform. A suggestive thought enters your head at the thought of Arthur wearing that but you soon shake it away. “Maybe there are men actors for skits?” You suggest, shrugging your shoulders.

He shrugs as well then starts removing his clothing to change, starting with the buttons on his shirt. As much as you’d like to watch, you have to find something to wear. You continue searching the wardrobe until you decide on a dark blue silk nightgown and a sheer white shawl that is so long it almost drags behind you when you walk. You slip on a pair of white heels, the outside shining in the light. They’re beautiful, you have to admit. It takes a few steps to get used to walking in them, especially with the long shawl flowing behind you. When you see Arthur dressed in his blue lawman uniform, black hat and all, you can’t help but giggle. “Look at you, Mr. Lawman.”

He waves a hand at you. “The money better be good for this.”

You gesture to all of the expensive costuming in the room. “What do you think?”

He tilts his head and nods a little. “I suppose you’re right. Now let’s get going.”

* * *

 

You meet the man from earlier back in the lobby. He lights up when he sees the both of you. “Wow, what a lovely pair! Cop and robber skit, I assume?” He continues on before you could even speak a word. “Now, do your little acting skit as normal then make sure when you start the love scene it makes sen-”

Arthur cuts him off. “Wait, the what scene?”

He man appears slightly annoyed. “The love scene. You know… the big act. You do know what kind of theater you’re in right?” He looks around, a smug smile on his face as if he’s trying not to laugh.

Arthur looks at you with wide eyes but you’re staring at the inner theater door in thought. Dancing ladies in costumes alright. No wonder the men you heard about this place from were so giggly. It’s a pornographic show. Finally, you look up at Arthur. He still has a strange expression on his face. It’s a mix between embarrassed and excited. You try not to laugh before speaking. “Let’s do it. Money for something we’d do anyway?”

He suddenly looks stunned. “Really? You would do this?”

You shrug then reach up to his ear and stroke the lobe between your index finger and thumb lightly. It’s one of his favorite things that you’ve taken habit of doing, even when you do it when you want something. “It could be fun. Plus… it sounds thrilling.”

There’s a moment of pause before the show man interrupts with his high pitched voice. “So, yes or no? Do I have performers?”

Arthur sighs, still looking at you. He turns his head to look at the man and nods. “I suppose. Well, yes. But I can’t say I ever tried that before.” Your heart swells with excitement and a twinge of fear.

* * *

 

“Now, missy, I was informed that there was a person matching your description in this area. You are wanted for theft… and murder!” Arthur is trying to take this seriously, but there’s a hint of a smile on his lips as he speaks.

“Oh, _little ole me_? I wouldn’t steal a thing!” You take the tip of your finger in between your teeth and bite down gently. Your other hand is twirling a piece of hair in your fingers. “But murder… well, he deserved it.” You lose the innocent tone. Both hands drop to your sides.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to take you in now.”

You shake your head. “No, don’t!” You run over to Arthur and place your hands on his chest in fists. “He was an awful man!” You lift one hand up and place it on his jaw, looking at him in the eyes. “I’ll do anything! I don’t deserve to go to jail!”

He clears his throat and lifts a hand up to take his hat off, his gaze never leaving yours. “You say _anything_?”

You remove your hands from his chest and take a step back. The shawl hits the floor as you shimmy your shoulders. Arthur takes a gulp of air and quickly glances at the audience. It’s all men, watching hungrily like wild animals watching prey. “ _Anything_ , officer. I mean it.”

He steps forward while tearing his black gloves off. “In that case…” His naked hands grab a hold of the blue silk of your nightgown then pull downward abruptly, tearing the fabric from your chest. The rest of the outfit falls to the ground with hardly any sound. Arthur doesn’t waste any time before cupping your breasts in his hands. His face nears yours with a smile. You return the expression with a nod, letting him know silently that was okay. He’s incredible at hiding his nervousness, if he is at all nervous. Knowing Arthur, you’re surprised he’s able to speak at this moment.

Your nipples twist in between his thumb and index finger, sending jolts of pleasure to your cunt. You can’t believe you two are doing this, but damn if it isn’t exciting. Arthur kisses down from your neck to your right breast. The tip of his tongue teases your hard nub and a moan falls from your lips. You close your eyes lightly and tilt your head back, allowing you to concentrate on the feeling. He takes your entire nipple into his mouth and gently sucks on it. The atmosphere of the room, you two being watched, seems to heighten your pleasure. Arthur is feeling the same way, if the tent in his blue pants is any indication. As he works your chest, you reach down and cup his bulge with one hand. The other hand begins to work to get his trousers undone. Sliding back and forth, you stroke the hardening length of Arthur’s cock with the palm of your hand. His actions are starting to speed up. He switches between each breast, massaging one while teasing the others’ nipple. You both start to breathe quicker, the arousal beginning to become too much for so little friction. Finally you’re able to reach into his pants with ease and release his cock from behind the tight restriction of clothing. He feels so hot to the touch. You begin to pump him, your thumb stroking a circle on the leaking head of his cock every few pulls.

A deep growl escapes Arthur’s lips and in one swift movement, he spins you around so you’re facing the audience. Taken by surprise, you take in a sharp gasp. “Oh, officer! Please punish me!” You exclaim, a giddy smile on your face.

He uses his handcuffs to restrain your hands behind your back and leads you to the floor to your knees carefully. With the hand that’s not supporting you, he grabs a hold of your hair and yanks it backward so you’re pressed against his chest. His now free hand goes to his cock and he uses it to guide himself to your entrance. He suddenly pushes himself into you, causing you two suck in a sharp breath of air. It stings momentarily but as he starts a slow rhythm the feeling is replaced by pleasure. Your slickness allows Arthur to start speeding up after a few more thrusts. His speed continually grows until he’s pounding into you with full force. Your breasts are bouncing at the audience with each thrust. Arthur is fucking you so hard and deep that you almost forgot that they were there.

“You’ve been a _very bad girl_.”, he spits out. His words are harsh due to his concentration on sliding in and out of you. You can feel yourself getting closer and closer with each movement he makes. You start to meet his thrusts by jutting your ass out towards him when his hips move forward. This sends Arthur to a whole different level. One hand in your hair and the other on your neck, he pulls you in so close to him that his lips are touching your ear. He begins to whisper out of the lawman character, “Look at all of those people watching us. Watching you.” He rams his hips forward with extra force, hitting deeper inside of you. You cry out, the perfect spot being hit by the head of his cock. “You’re so damn beautiful, Y/N.”

You close your eyes and let yourself get lost in the pleasure Arthur is providing you. There’s nobody else here but you and him in your mind. His thrusts begin to lose their rhythm, becoming jagged and scattered. He’s getting close. Arthur returns to the hard, sudden thrusts that hit the spot he knows you love so much. As he fucks you closer to the edge, you can’t help but moan loudly for the audience. He responds to your moans with a groan of his own and with one last hard thrust, you’re sent over the edge. Your walls tighten and pulse around his cock, which is throbbing and spilling his hot release inside of you. You both live in the world your orgasms created for a few moments more then pull apart. Arthur helps you stand up. You can feel the cum dripping from your folds as he speaks to you, pushing his length back into his trousers. “Well, missy, that was real nice but I still have to take you in.”

You laugh and rub your wrists. He leans over and grabs your shawl from the ground and hands it to you. “I won’t have to kill you like him at least.” You slip into the white fabric. It doesn’t provide much cover, but it’ll be fine until you return to the clothes you came with.

“Why did you kill him anyway?” Arthur, in his lawman role, asks you.

You shrug your shoulders, lifting up your hands. “He couldn’t make me come.” He shakes his head and grabs your arm, escorting you to the side of the stage. The curtains close behind you.

* * *

 

You’re leading your horses to the saloon a few streets over from the place of excitement for the last few hours. Arthur has one hand on his horse’s reins and is holding yours with the other. He’s looking down at the stone path as you walk. “That was…”

You interrupt him before he can finish speaking, nodding as you talk. “Yeah, sure was.” You both stop in your places and look at each other. The expression on your faces match and you both start to laugh. You both drop your individual reins and embrace in a hug, your lips coming together in a passionate kiss. After a moment, you pull back from the kiss. Your face is an inch from his as you speak. “We forgot to rob him.”

Arthur bursts out in laughter again, leaning his head forward and placing it against yours. “Maybe next time, _missy_.”

You kiss him again, this time quick and playful. “Next time then, _officer_.”


End file.
